¡Cállate! ( Katsudeku )
by A common aries
Summary: Para Deku las pandillas son lo más normal en su barrio, desde pequeño vivió metido en tiraderas por culpa de su hermano mayor quien murió por una bala perdida. Quiere ganar respeto y seguidores. Su única opción es comenzar a rapear. Las tiraderas son la llave para que todos escuchen su ira. -"Ya lárgate de aquí, tus rimas son solo estupideces que nadie quiere escuchar"-


**Capítulo 1**

"**One For All"**

**\- ¡Deku, corre! –** las balas impactaban en todo objeto cercano a ellos, la oscuridad de la noche dificultaba un poco la visión de los uniformados, lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus prófugos, quienes apurados corrían entre los callejones empujando algún vagabundo o drogadicto sin importar el caos que se estaba comenzando a desenvolver a su alrededor no solo perturbando a los residentes del lugar, sino, a aquellos que beneficiados por las sombras y el silencio decidían comercializar algún producto fuera de los parámetros de la ley.

**\- Uravity, por aquí -** intento sonar lo suficientemente claro para su acompañante sin ser escuchado por los oficiales, sin dudar tomo con fuerza su brazo dirigiéndose hasta una pesada puerta oculta entre uno de los callejones tras unos contenedores de basura desbordados de este mismo material, creando un fuerte olor a pescado y mierda mezclados.

Acostumbrados al olor pasaron sin ningún problema llegando a tocar la puerta, "dos-pausa-cuatro" recordó el código de golpes para poder ingresar, la puerta se abrió ante los ojos desesperados de los jóvenes que a empujones entraron con fuerza y con la misma violencia cerraron la entrada rezando que ningún oficial los descubriera.

**\- Sección -** la voz gruesa del guardia encargado sobresalto a los jóvenes, la adrenalina y el miedo no lograban abandonar su cuerpo, que a respiraciones aceleradas trataba de remplazándolos con paz y seguridad que el lugar les ofrecía.

**\- S-Sección uno sub "a" – **

**\- Brazo –**

**\- N-No tengo un quirk, p-pero solo vengo a dejar un encargo, por f-favor déjenos ir a la sección uno sub "a" –**

**\- Sin quirk no puedes ir a ningún lado – **la gran mano del guardia abrió la puerta nuevamente.

**\- ¡Sato! Déjanos entrar, no te hagas el loco, sabes que necesitamos entregar el encargo- **

**\- tú puedes ir Uravity pero Deku se queda afuera- **un joven de cabellera verde y rizado miro molesto al hombre encargado de la vigilancia, este utilizaba su típico traje amarillo ajustado al cuerpo con el objetivo de intimidar con sus grandes músculos.

**\- Sato, p-pero yo ten…-**

**\- ¡Largo! –**

Con la mirada baja, salió nuevamente al callejón junto a los contenedores mirando por todos lados precavido ante cualquier movimiento extraño, pero el ruido de autos y música era lo único que se podía escuchar junto a un panorama desolador, los callejones de noche se veían más tranquilos que en el día, al parecer los policías ya no estaban en la zona, seguro se rindieron.

Ya han pasado dos horas y su compañera no salía, en su mente sonaba una alarma que lo hacía entrar en pánico _**\- Ochaco ¿Por qué demoras tanto?… seguro falta algo y la estén torturando, pero ella sabe cómo defenderse, además es parte de los quirk, seguro no lastimarían a alguien de su mismo grupo, pero ya existen casos de muertes por faltar una orden o hacer mal su trabajo…- **_no pudo evitar murmurar rápidamente cosas sin sentido como le era costumbre, pero le preocupaba su amiga, no dudaba de su fuerza y astucia pero aun con tanto que ofrecer no quita el hecho que los hombres allí adentro eran violentos y poco flexibles.

En especial si la apariencia de Ochaco no era la más intimidante, por Dios, si los dos parecían niños aun si en realidad fueran legalmente adultos, sus veintisiete años no son en vano, pero para los quirk la edad no importa, si ya sabes fumas o aspirar además de haber robado y mato, serás considerado un hombre o mujer.

**\- Mira que tenemos aquí Chargebolt-** un hombre pequeño con extrañas bolas moradas en su cabeza se acercaba hasta el peliverde **– Pero si es el joven Deku –** con una sonrisa de lado logro que el recién nombrado sonriera mientras se inclinaba con respeto ante los recién llegados.

**\- Grape Juice, Chargebolt, es bueno volverlos a ver- **

**\- Vamos hermano tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, no es necesario que te inclines –** un rubio con un rayo negro a un lado de su cabello, abrazó por los hombros al peliverde mientras le hacía fosforito despeinándolo aún más.

**\- ¡Ahh, duele, duele, para me rindo! – **intentaba zafarse de su amigo pero este lo apretaba cada vez más contra su pecho mientras ejercía más fuerza en la mano sobre los rizos alocados de Deku.

**\- Y dime Deku –** la voz del más pequeño detuvo la mano de Denki antes que dejara calvo al pobre pecoso **– ¿Estás aquí para concursar en las tiradas? –**

**\- No, solo venia por un encargo pero Sato no quiso dejarme entrar… otra vez-** la voz apenada del chico solo logro hacer reír a los otros dos.

**\- Ese monstruo de "sugar" sí que te tiene pica, he?-** Denki solo pudo palmear su espalda mientras intentado subir el ánimo del chico **– Que te parecer ir un rato a las tiradas, escuche que el "shine" va a estar – **Deku sonrió ante el apodo que los quirk's le han puesto a su líder.

**\- Si Bakugo te escuchara, seguro te encajaría un palo por el ano como si fuera un enchufe- **la expresión de completo terror se apodero de la cara de Denki mientras soltaba un pequeño grito muy agudo y poco masculino.

**\- Cállate Mineta, seguro y le invocas- **dijo el rubio mientras miraba nervioso para todos lados listo para sacar su crucifijo o su arma, aunque dudara que este último funcionara contra él de carácter explosivo.

Sin escuchar las quejas de su compañero eléctrico, golpeo la puerta usando el mismo código de Deku. Con la misma rapidez que la primera vez, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a los hombres que entraron sin problema hasta que la mano de Sato detuvo al pecoso.

**\- Déjalo Sato, nosotros le damos permiso de entrar-**

**\- P-Pero señor Grape Juice, al Jefe no le gusta ver a Deku rondando por aquí, adem…-**

**\- Si sigues molestando, no prometo la seguridad de tu querida prima – **el pequeño se acercó hasta el grandulón mientras sacaba su celular fingiendo hacer una llamada **– Últimamente me hacen falta chicas en el local, talvez alguien joven y flexible me sirva hasta el próximo año –**

**\- No será n-necesario Señor, pueden pasar –**

**\- Eso quería escuchar –**

Caminaron por un pasillo un poco apretado y oscuro, Mineta en pocas ocasiones lograba infundir miedo en especial si amenazaba con familiares, sin embargo la mayoría de los quirk's a falta de dinero vendían a sus hermanas o primas a Mineta, quien gustoso les daba lo necesario para saldar sus deudas, se veía que era alguien con mucho dinero después de todo, el tráfico de blancas y la prostitución era muy lucrativo.

Un escalofrío cruzo su cuerpo al recordar la primera vez que lo conoció, lo confundió con una mujer y como no tenía la marca de un quirk, intento secuestrarlo para prostituirlo pero su compañera lo salvo y le explico al Chulo que era un hombre. Después de esa aterradora experiencia comenzaron a hablar creando algo así como una amistad misma en la cual, con el pasar del tiempo conoció a Denki… quien también lo confundió con una mujer he intento conquistarla, dos semanas fueron necesarias para convencer al rubio que era un hombre, gracias a que en el último días ya se arto y enojado se bajó los pantalones junto con su bóxer mostrando su pene, dejando al rubio con cara de tonto.

Y pensar que después Denki comenzó a molestarlo con _"No era necesario hacer eso, ya sabía que eras hombre, solo quería molestarte para ver como reaccionabas"_ pero Denki nunca espero ver su "Dekusito ". La vergüenza nadie le podía quitar, pero al igual que con Mineta, logro ser amigo del rubio que resulto ser alguien muy divertido y molesto.

Mientras más caminaban por el pasillo se comenzaba hacer audible "Muita Treta" mezclado con los gritos de los quirk's que acompañaban el coro.

– Denki miraba sorprendido al peliverde mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse **\- Estamos de suerte al parecer aún no comienzan, tal vez podríamos meterte –** la emoción del eléctrico motivo al de pequeña estatura a buscar al encargado de las inscripciones.

**\- N-No, yo no creo que sea una b-buena idea, si el Jefe me ve seguro me mata –**

**\- Exageras, si él te adora –** las risas de sus acompañantes molestaron a Deku, ni loco le tiraría al Jefe, pero es muy poco probable que le toque competir contra él, además seguro y pierde antes de llegar a las finales.

_**\- "No seas idiota, mantente alejado… pero si el Jefe ve como soy capaz de ganarles a los demás, seguro y recibo un poco de respeto por su parte, no, no, seguro llama a Sato para sacarme a la mugre calle a golpes o peor aún, él mismo me sacra la mugre a golpes en la calle" - **_ respiro profundo **– Está bien, voy a concursar –**

\- **Pero mira el tamaño de esos huevos- **Denki miraba sorprendido al peliverde mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro _**– "Esto se pondrá interesante con Deku en la tarima" –**_

Apurando el paso Mineta logro llegar hasta un chico con rastas extremadamente largas con un cuaderno en la mano **– Nardo, quiero que inscribas a Deku –** el mencionado miro al joven con una sonrisa alegre.

**\- ¡Deku! Qué bueno que quieras participar, eres increíble, ya quiero ver como humillas a este grupo de idiotas –**

**\- Gracias Nardo, oye..mmmm…. ¿Está el Jefe? – **

**\- Ya sabes la respuesta, será mejor que pienses bien tus rimas no querrás enojar al "shine" **– una extraña risa salió de los labios del chico contagiando a los demás**. – Juejuejuejue solo de imaginármelo con su expresión de velha maluca, júrame que le ganaras – **Deku solo miro interrogante a su amigo mientras asentía con la cabeza, aún no lograba comprender algunas palabras en portugués pero estaba seguro de que era algún tipo de insulto.

**\- Muy bien cachos verdes, tu turno será dentro de dos rounds – **dijo Nardo antes de ir a otro lugar donde era llamado por un grupo de quirk's de tipo agua.

Después de despedirse buscaron un lugar cerca de la tarima, mientras se acomodaban, los gritos de los quirk's llenaron el lugar ante la aparición de Nardo en la tarima. Con micrófono en mano **– ¡Están listos! –** los gritos aumentaron mientras que sus pies golpeaban es suelo al mismo tiempo **– Bien, bien, bien… el primer tiro de hoy será para….¡ Sero!, sube de una buena vez basura-** los gritos y empujones para el recién nombrado no se hizo esperar mientras este caminaba hasta la tarima con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

**\- ¡No perderé malditos hijos de puta! –** grito mientras se colocaba alado de Nardo sacando el dedo del medio, los aplausos y gritos estaban comenzando a molestar a Deku que fue más de una vez empujado.

**\- Si, si, lo que tú digas cinta scotch – **mientras Nardo seguía incentivando a la gente con la presencia de Sero, Deku mira a su compañero de extraño quirk.

**\- Sero se ve muy confiado, espero que no termine como la vez pasada – **la preocupación en la voz del peliverde no perturbó el ambiente escandaloso mientras la gente daba barras y movían sus puños en el aire.

**\- Hablas cuando el Magnum caliente lo humillo en el primer round - **el rubio miraba al peli negro mientras hacia un baile extraño aumentando las barras animadas de los demás.

**\- Todoroki se pasó un poco, pero el idiota de Sero se lo merecía por mencionar a su madre – **el de pequeña estatura rezaba para que el heterocromatico sea el adversario del chico cintas**.**

**\- Tienes razón, solo espero que esta vez sí logre avanzar a las finales – **Deku nunca olvidaría como la pista quedo en silencio después de la respuesta de Shoto **– **_**"Pobre Sero, después de que termino, fue a pedir perdón de rodillas a Todoroki"-**_

**\- ¡Bien Sero tu iras contra… Ojiro! –** El nombrado subió a la tarima de un solo salto impulsado con su cola **– ¿Cara o sello? – **

**\- Cara –** Sero miraba con una gran sonrisa a Ojiro mientras chocaban los puños.

Rápidamente saco una moneda de su bolsillo haciéndola girar **– Sello, Ojiro da –**

**\- Es hora de domesticar a este animal – **

**\- Hablo el que tiene cola – **la emoción del público se sentía en el aire y los gritos eclipsaba la música de fondo que se detuvo listo para dar inicio con el beat.

**\- Ese es el espíritu, tiene 20 minutos, ¡DJ, GIRA ESA MIERDA! –** "Murder" comenzó a sonar de fondo mientras todos guardaban silencio mientras movían sus cuerpos al ritmo.

**\- Sácale la madre firulais –** Denki alzo la voz mientras Ojiro pensaba sus rimas, el nombrado lo miro con una sonrisa de lado mientras levantaba el micrófono, que le dio Nardo, hasta sus labios.

Antes de empezar debo saber si no estás indeciso,

Después que Todoroki te arrastra por el piso,

Mientras que algunos "no te preocupes" te dijeron,

Atrás de la tarima gritaban "te la metieron",

Pero ahora mírate, creyéndote todo un gallito,

Cuando en realidad te comes el pastel y te sientas en el pito,

Después de tanto tiempo ya no sabes que decir,

Y tus admiradores te dejaron de seguir,

Sabes, mejor te voy a dar un conejo,

Retírate de la partida si no quieres que te deje perplejo,

Mis rimas siguen fluyendo,

Hasta las palabras me tiene miedo,

Pues cuando comienzo a rapear,

Mi mente procesa y mi boca ya no puede parar.

Deku miraba emocionado mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música de fondo, escuchar a su compañero acompasado con las notas era increíble, desde pequeño siempre quiso entrar a las grandes ligas junto con los líderes de las pandillas más peligrosas de la zona, _"One For All"_ llego a su cabeza rápidamente, su líder "All migth" empezó desde joven en las tiradas ganando respeto y aliados para formar su propia pandilla _" Quiero que mi gente viva tranquila y sin temor, yo seré su símbolo de paz, mantendré la violencia alejada, se creara una estado de respeto, si los policías nos defraudaron yo seré su justicia no permitiré que entre gente indeseada a mis territorios "_ la ideología que representaba aquel líder inspiraba a Deku en ser una buena persona, aun si él fuera un ladrón nunca violento física o verbalmente a nadie, él creía que todos merecen las mismas cosas pero si sobrevivir significa tomar lo que no posee, entonces lo haría.

Era muy consiente que sus acciones son malas, pero la vida también fue cruel con él, aprendió que no todo es amabilidad, hay que realizar algunas acciones indeseadas para fines deseados. Para él, el rap fue su modo de dar voz a aquellos que sufren en silencio, quiere que los demás acostumbrados a vivir con lujos sepan en realidad de que esta hecho el mundo, pide ayuda y concientización aun si esta tiene que ser tomada a la fuerza.

La facilidad de sus compañeros al rapear en la tarima era de envidia, él nunca podría decir ni una sola palabra antes de entrar en pánico, su miedo escénico fue su más grande obstáculo pero siempre intentó superarlo participando en pequeñas tiradas callejeras donde también conoció a los quirk's y los de la familia "Endeavor", otra pandilla muy poderosa por esa zona junto a "A moret amarela", cuando coincidió sin querer con el líder de esta última pandilla se sorprendió por su actitud violenta y desconfiada _"Es una pandilla de abusadores, son ellos los que roban y trafican en la zona"_ fueron los pensamientos de Deku después de enfrentarse a "El Jefe", sus rimas eran de un completo idiota adicto al poder, sin embargo cuando se enteró que su amiga se unió a su grupo volviéndose un quirk decidió seguirla y entrar pero cuando no presentó ninguna singularidad fue rechazado rápidamente, sus amistades lo ayudaron a obtener un lugar en la pandilla aunque el Jefe no lo acepto, lo que le sorprende es que no se deshizo de él, es más, le permitió hacer algunos trabajos y entrar a su territorio incluso no se molestó cuando le enseñaron la clave para entrar a su guarida.

**\- Hoy sí que estas piadoso Ojiro, ¡VAMOS SERO NO TE DEJES, DJ, GIRA ESA MIERDA! -**

¿Qué te pasa Ojiro? Acaso estas celoso,

Tal vez ya te contaron que yo lo hago más sabroso,

Anda lárgate con Shinso que te trata como perra,

"si serás mandado" dice mientras te la entierra,

Moviendo la cola cuando vez que se acerca,

Mientras que en el fondo rezas para que te amarre como puerca,

Luego lloras, suplicando a Deku como una víctima,

Pidiéndole "por favor quítamelo de encima"

…

Un golpe directo en su rostro no dejo que siguiera hablando, la cara de Ojiro estaba roja de la ira mientras que su cola se movía de forma amenazante, dispuesto a usarla para rematar a Sero. Nardo corrió hasta el chico de las cintas mientras los gritos y risas se oían de fondo.

**\- ¡Sero! –** Deku también corrió hasta llegar donde su compañero que tenía la nariz levemente doblada para un lado **– Hay, sí que se puso más feo –**

**\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –** el pelinegro lo miro molesto mientras era ayudado por Nardo a levantarse, el dolor de su nariz era leve pero un ardor recorría su cara mientras sentía como un líquido caliente bajaba por su labio cruzando hasta su cuello o cayendo en gotas desde su mentón.

**\- Que el golpe se ve feo, quédate quieto lo voy a acomodar –** toco el rosto de Sero colocando sus dos dedos pulgares alrededor de su nariz, con un poco de presión y un "CRAK" logro acomodarlo mientras salía de su propietario un grito agudo.

**\- ¡Ya paren tanta pendejada!-** Nardo intentaba mantener la calma mientras que los quirk's se burlaban por el golpe **– Carajo Ojiro, lo dejaste más feo a este paso quedara virgen –** pero en el fondo también le gustaba el relajo y no podía contenerse en dar su humilde opinión.

**\- Bueno, ya estuvo, no? –** Con un poco de papel higiénico limpio el rastro de sangre **– ¿Qué diablo te pasa Ojiro? –** se acercó hasta su contrincante dispuesto a devolverle el golpe pero la mano de Nardo en su pecho lo impidió-

**\- Ustedes dos están fuera, ¡ya largo de la pista! - **

**\- ¿Qué?, no hermano, yo no pienso perder solo porque el firulais se ofendió – **el chico de la cola se movió molesto por el apodo dispuesto a golpear otra vez a Sero pero los abucheos y reclamos los obligaron a bajar.

**\- Sí que estamos empezando por buen camino, las escorias que sigues son…- **

Deku ya no escucho más la voz de Nardo, no le interesaba quien seguía solo podía pensar en sus compañeros, no quería que queden peleados. Corrió hasta Sero que se encontraba alejado de los demás su orgullo fue golpeado al igual que su cara.

**\- S-Sero…-**

**\- Déjame solo quieres, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo-**

**\- C-Creo que es necesario que hables con O-Ojiro –**

**\- No estoy molesto con Ojiro y sé que él no lo está conmigo, es solo que no creo poder seguir con las tiradas-**

La sorpresa se plasmó en su rostro **– Tranquilo Sero eres muy bue…-**

**\- No es ese el problema, esta no es primera vez que me golpean por hablar de más, la gente que me secundaba fue disminuyendo ya no tengo el toque Deku, es momento de "jubilarme"-**

**\- Eso no es verdad, eres alguien muy inteligente sabrás como redimirte, además quien no ha sido odiado o golpeado por decir lo que piensa-** su mano se posó en la espalda de su acompañante quien lo miraba dudoso.

**\- Este no será mi último intento-** su mirada se llenó de decisión, cerca del lugar se encontraba Ojiro que escucho todo lo dicho por su amigo, se acercó de forma prudente para que Deku no lo notara logrando ver al morocho, no tenían rencor y con un acuerdo silencioso quedaron en "volveremos a enfrentarnos y esta vez no me contendré" ellos sabían que no dieron todo de sí, después de todo era el primer round, pero muy pronto se enfrentarían con sus mejores rimas.

**\- ¿Cuándo es tu turno?-** Sero decidió cambiar el tema y disfrutar del resto de tiradas.

**\- Mmmm… después de esta creo –** caminaron juntos hasta donde el rubio eléctrico y el pervertido de cuarta.

**\- Que se siente ser humillado en el primer round otra vez –** en ocasiones Denki no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

**\- De la misma forma cuando Kirishima te ignora para irse con otra-**

**\- ÉL y yo solo somos amigos-**

**\- Bakugou es su amigo, tú solo eres la perra-**Era el colmo, si solo hace un rato Sero se arrepentía de las cosas que ha dicho y termina empeorándolo más.

**\- ¡Y EL GANADOR DE ESTE ROUND ES… KODA!-** la voz de Nardo llamo la atención del grupo de amigos, ya era el turno de Deku.

**\- Da todo de ti pequeño saltamontes**\- los ánimos de Denki no se hicieron esperar, el de cabellos verdes miro a sus compañeros decidido y al escuchar el llamado de Nardo respiro profundo.

No era la primera vez que participaba en las tiradas pero su cuerpo seguía sufriendo de nervios. Cada paso que daba, cada tramo que avanzaba, todo era más distante y callado. Los gritos y la voz de nardo se volvieron simples ecos difusos para sus oídos. ¿Cuándo llegó a la tarima? ¿Quién era su contrincante? Y lo más importante ¿Si ya empezó el beat, por qué carajo no decía algo?

**-…Yo…- **


End file.
